


Christmas Drabbles

by Echo_star



Series: 12 days of X-mas oneshots; Underground Edition [13]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: A oneshot.... of oneshots for the finale of the 12 days of oneshots... was that too much? :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So these are just some small drabbles; essentially some ‘Dud’ stories. They aren’t finished or edited but

It’s a risk, a bigger one than they should be taking. She tried to convince John that it’s a bad idea, he is central to the underground, risks like this weren’t his style.

But she knew he did it for her, because she had watched wistfully as the skaters glided around on the tv, snow falling. Had remarked how she wished she looked normal, so she didn’t have to miss out on things everyone else did. 

He had planned it well; she had contacts for her eyes, a washout dye for her hair and makeup to hide her ‘beauty’ marks. With her ears hidden under a beanie she was as close as she could get to looking normal. 

Being a prominent members of the underground, it was dangerous simply leaving the safety of the HQ, let alone mingling amongst the general population. The fear of discovery clutches Clarice as they drove to the ice rink, attempting to beat into John that this is dangerous. 

He simply smiled, holding her hand before continuing to drive.

 

Now a different fear enveloped her, no one has stopped to stare at her or given her a second look really. But she’s never skated before. She’s nervous but also really excited 

Watching as everyone glides smoothly over the ice, she’s not afraid of falling, so much as the added attention if she falls. When you look different, extra attention, especially when you fail at something isn’t good. 

She sighs as she feels John wrap his arms around her, he may not look as different as her, but he knows what it’s like to be different. 

She turns, leans into him, her head on his chest. She feels his arms wrap around her, bringing her close to him. She looks across the rink, sees another couple embracing and she smiles, feels slightly more normal. 

She pulls back to look into Johns eyes, thankful that he cares so damn much about her, that he brings her desires to life. 

He reaches out to finger a lock of her now black hair, gazing into her slightly muddy eyes “I miss YOU. In my opinion, normal is extremely overrated. Especially when you look like you do.” 

Clarice grins “Proudstar, your such a charmer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas is the worst. Going on supply runs is the worst; she’d rather brave sentinel services than the roads, parents taking their children to sit on some creepy guys lap and songs about being watched whilst you sleep and grandmas being killed by reindeers. What exactly is the point to the madness? 

Looking down as people laughed, tinsel flying and mutants getting creative with their powers to decorate the place, she liked seeing people happy. Felt a little thrill when everyone’s spirits are lifted. But there is such a thing as being too happy. 

Like this morning, she’d woken up sore and tired and had been hit in the face with christmas cheer. Everyone was too peppy and over exuberant. Like they are in the midst of a Sugar rush. 

The main doors open, the first thing she sees is a tree. It’s followed by Marcos, a large grin on his face as he laughs with John. She watches as they disappear into the other room. 

This is what she likes about Christmas. It’s not the lights, the bad songs she can even forgive the excessive Cheer. It’s family, the people that are hers. And she’s thankful they are alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years he discovered Clarices love of all things minty. During Christmas She’s a candy cane fiend. Completely incorrigible. 

Her first year at the underground, he watches as candy canes, mint drops and other minty confectionary slowly disappear, never too many that they would be missed. he watches her slip a candy cane from the tree, a huge smile on her face as she savours her treat. He vows to himself that next year he will be ready. have a haul of minty treats available. 

The second year they are newly together. He makes sure to leave a treat in places she’s sure to find them. A candy cane on her pillow, a peppermint stick on her favourite chair. 

He catches her raiding a jar of mints, crowds her against them bench as he steals a kiss. he tastes the sweet minty flavour on her lips, decides he can get behind her little addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

John smirks, his attention diverted from the conversation at hand as he sees the flash of dark hair moving towards the tree.

Watches as the tree loses one more candy cane. He sighs, At the rate they are going, Hes going to have to rob a bank to keep up with this habit. 

He excuses himself from the conversation, quietly walks up to the little boy devouring his treat. 

“What do you have there?” He asks, kneeling down to his level. He tries to be serious, but it’s hard when he is facing the cheeky grin so much like his mother’s. 

“A candy cane.” The small boy looks down at his treat, before offering it to John “do you want some?”

John looks at the sticky mess, declining before saying “you know your suppose to ask if you can have a lolly” He reprimands gently. 

Reaching down he picks up his son, smiles as the boy giggles with glee “so where’s mummy?” 

He shrugs, a guilty look on his face. Together they set off, John wincing slightly as he feels the sticky fingers on his neck. 

As they near their room, they can hear Clarice calling out for Ian, worry clearly lacing her voice. 

Ian whispered “mummy’s mad. Can we go back downstairs.” 

Hiding his smile John whispers back “Sorry kid, you commit the crime, you pay the time.” 

Ian scrunches his face up before nodding resignedly. 

Clarice comes into view then as she races through the hallway. When she spots them, she runs up to them, gently slipping Ian from his hold. 

He watches as she scolds Ian, her forehead against his. 

His wife is..... stunning.. beautiful/ some corny remark 

She finishes scolding Ian, turns to smile at him. Now Ian’s back with his mum, he should go continue his conversation with Trader. But he follows his wife and son back to their room, there never seems to be enough time to spend with his family. 

Clarice sets Ian up with a book before turning to John, wrapping her arms around him. They stand comfortably for a moment befor Clarice peaks up at him, asking “so where was he?” 

John grins “by the tree like his mum often is.” 

Clarice looks slightly abashed before smiling “what can I say, like mother like son.” 

John doesn’t respond, simply pulls Clarice closer so she’s resting against him.

He has his wife in his arms, his son is safe with his favourite teddy, reading a book. For today he has no worries, no thoughts on the underground. 

He shifts his focus as he feels Clarices lips against his throat, her tongue slowly licking. He shift back eying her as she smiles cheevkily . “Mm mint. Yummy.” 

John shakes his head resigned, pressing a small kiss to her nose, he whispers “incorrigible.”


	5. Chapter 5

John walked quickly through the hallways, making his way back to the room he shared with Clarice. She’s pregnant, not yet far along enough to be able to tell anyone else. 

He stops as he hears her voice. Her belly is not yet noticeable, but he knows it’s there. The small tell tale bump that shows the life growing inside of her. As she reaches him he enfolds her in his arms, lowering one hand to gently stroke the hidden bump. 

Ever since he found out she was pregnant, he worries about Clarices safety constantly. The smallest mistake, one wrong step and they could be hurt. He can admit to being a little over protective, but he’ll endure her eye rolls and complaints as long as she’s safe. 

Together they walk hand in hand to their room. Just as they pass the main area, a little tornado whirls towards them. Little legs running as fast as they can carry her, her dark hair blowing behind her. 

John steps smoothly in front of Clarice, catching the little bundle before she barrels into Clarice. He ignores Clarices sound of displeasure as he focusses on the little girl talking a mile a minute. 

“Uncle John! Guess what! Tommy is wrong! Santa clause IS real and he’s kissing mummy in the kitchen. He has his bag of presents and everything!!” 

She struggles out of his arms so he puts her gently on the ground, and she quickly picks up his hand tugging him towards the kitchen. Ahead John can see the light show, one he’s become way too acquainted with. Hiding his grin, he kneels down to auroras level, gently tugging the little girl so she’s facing him. 

“See, I told you Santa was real” He said solemnly to the little girl. As he looks at Aurora he sees the combination of Lorna and Marcos, can’t help but wonder what his child will look like, would it have Clarices eyes or hair? He hopes so. 

Aurora giggled “Your right! Lets go meet him” she replied as she renewed her determination to drag John to see Santa. Unfortunately for her, he is almost impossible to move especially for this little girl. 

“Maybe we could meet him later? I think we might have a few spare candy canes if Clarice hasn’t demolished them” he bribes, shooting a quick smile and wink to Clarice. 

Clarice rolls her eyes good naturedly, before lowering herself to there level, ignoring Johns attempt to help her. She’s pregnant, not incapable of doing everything. “Shh I have a hidden stash I haven’t touched yet” she smiles conspiratorially at Aurora. 

John shoots her a look so Clarice shrugs innocently. It’s for their baby. Not her. At least not really. 

Auroras clearly torn, so excited to see Santa but candy... “do you promise we can still see Santa?” She asks, a slight whine in her voice. 

“Yup” John replies holding his pinky out to her “I promise.” 

Aurora takes it, knows his promise is worth something so they pinky swear it.   
She glances back towards where she knows Santa is. 

Clarice sweetens the deal, holding her arms out to the little girl. Aurora grins before jumping into Clarices arms. 

John stops himself from intervening, holding back his wince as the Girl impacts against his wife. Only providing a supportive hand to make sure Clarice doesn’t from the impact. 

They get up from the floor and continue onto their room, Aurora snuggles into Clarices arms and John following just behind, occasionally pulling a funny face which Causes Aurora to giggle. 

Once at their room they settle Aurora on the couch while Clarice goes to retrieve her hidden stash. He really shouldn’t supply her with so much sugar, but every time she turns her doe eyed gaze to him as she sweetly asks for more candy canes for the baby he’s a sucker and finds as many as he can for her. 

————— 

Downstairs in a world of their own, marcos is dressed as Santa. This year is his turn to be the one who gives out the presents to the children. He might complain about it but secretly he loves to give the children something to smile about, a happy moment in a world of uncertainty. 

He feels the scratch of Lorna’s nails at the nape of his neck, suppresses the soft growl whilst she straightens his collar. Aurora was in her room, playing with one of the early gifts she had received from a sector of the underground up north. 

He loved Aurora dearly, she was one of the reasons he got up every morning. But time away from her was priceless, a small moment he could enjoy with his other reason for waking up. 

Speaking of that reason, she was lightly nipping at his throat. He wound his hands in her hair gave a light tug as she bit a fraction too hard. 

Lorna leaned back from where she was sitting on the table shooting him a smirk. 

He grinned, giving her a gentle kiss before saying “perhaps you should go get Aurora. Besides, Didn’t Caitlin say she would baby sit tonight?” 

 

Honestly he was pretty excited for Aurora to meet Santa. One of the kids had started saying he wasn’t real, so she had been talking non stop about whether he was real or not all week. 

“Yeah your right.” Lorna smiles at the mention of their daughter. “I’ll see you later” She grins cheekily, pressing her lips to his cheek. 

Caitlin was such godsend. With her kids out entering the world on their own, she was more than happy to care for Aurora, and there was no-one Marcos trusted more. Aside from Lorna of course. 

————

Upstairs they are all seated on the bed watching a Christmas movie. Well Johns seated, Aurora had climbed into Clarices lap early on. When he had gone to leave a note for Lorna to let her know where Aurora was, he had returned to find both girls had fallen asleep. 

John watched as the little reindeer bounced around on screen, thinking about how glad he is to be right here. So many things have gone wrong. So many mistakes, but right here? He wouldn’t change a thing. 

In the silence of this area, he can hear the tell tale jingle of Lorna’s bracelets as she walks down the hallway. He looks to the girls, carefully untangles Aurora from Clarices arms. 

She’s still fast asleep as he opens the door and walks down to meet Lorna. 

“Hey slugger, thanks for watching her” she greets him, reaching for her daughter. 

He grins, lets her know how the evening went. 

“Damn. Your saying my daughters on a sugar high and she saw me making out with Santa?” 

“You might have some explaining to do there” he teases with an easy comradery Bourne from from so much time spent with the green haired girl. 

Lorna makes a sound somewhere between amusement and resignation. 

“Will you be there for the present handout?” Lorna enquires. 

John shakes his head, “not unless you want me to be?” He offers, he would rather spend some time with Clarice. 

She laughs, offers a genuine smile “nah ‘ts okay. I think we’ve got it.” 

Aurora starts to awaken, grumbling softly “I better get this little one down to Santa, thanks for watching her.” 

“Anytime.”

John heads back to their room, pausing at the threshold as he looks on at his wife. He will never not feel lucky that he had found her, saved her from the horrors that others could commit to their kind. His heart aches a little at those they’ve lost. But if Clarice has taught him anything it’s that their focus needs to be on the future, on creating a world that’s better for those to come, rather than on avenging the dead. 

Brushing away any negative thought, those can be for later, he switches off the tv before getting into bed. He gently nudged Clarice son he’s against the wall and he’s between any danger that might befall them. 

She awakens slightly, her voice blurred with sleep “is the movie over? Did we win?” 

He grins, enjoys seeing the defensless, vulnerable side to Clarice. He murmurs sweet nothing to her til she falls asleep. 

————

Downstairs it’s a cacophony of children’s excitement as Marcos sits on the couch with children looking up wide eyed at him from the floor. Auroras eyes are the widest of them all as she grins. 

Marcos smiles as he hands out the presents, catching Lorna’s gaze where she stands off to the side.

She grins, watching them. They’re hers and she will protect them to her last breath. But in this moment there’s nothing but innocent joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarice watched as Her son giggled with glee as Caitlin read them a Christmas story. He was sitting in Auroras lap, both focused intently as Caitlin brought the story to life. 

Beside her was Lorna, who had a small smile on her face as she watched the children. 

Lorna shot her a smirk before whispering “I wonder how long we will be hearing about this story for?” 

Clarice let out a soft groan, equally as quiet. They had learned their lesson weeks ago to remain quiet during story time or else face the wrath of grumpy children. 

Tommy was picking up the occasional word now, last weeks word had been ‘jingle’. Cute at first, the high pitch accompanying it had become quickly annoying. 

Meanwhile Aurora was old enough to recite passages from the stories. Repetitively. They often babysat for each other so shared the others pain.

The front door opened, bringing with it a cold draft of wind. Marcos and John appeared, talking to each other they approached the group. 

“Shhhhh” Aurora hushed a small glare on her face, as the conversation interrupted the reading. 

The men grinned, marcos raised his hands up innocently mouthing “okay” before sitting next to Lorna. 

John sat down next to her, draping an arm across her shoulder.

Clarice smiled, leaning against him. The 4 parents watched their children, enjoyed the innocence of the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Hovering just outside the doorway, Clarice listens as John reads to Jamie with their little boy chiming in every so often.  
  
“The stars shine bright in the-“  
  
“Sky”  
  
“Way, way up-“  
  
“High!”  
  
“That’s right little man. You know it so well you could read to me.”  
  
“No,” Jamie said solemnly “you read the best daddy.”  
  
Stepping forward so she can see her two favorite people, Clarice watches as John sits on the bed beside Jamie, looking down at their son. He has that smile on his face, the one which makes her whole world seem brighter.  
  
“Thanks buddy” he said, ruffling his hair.  
  
If a few tears get caught in her eyes, she blames it on hormones. Or maternal instincts. Or her overwhelming love for the two people in the room. Hell, she doesn’t need a reason, not with those two.  
  
Letting loose a small hiccup, Johns attention turns to her. They share a smile, no words needed to relay the love behind the look. It’s one they share daily.  
  
Their son reaches up, patting Johns cheek to gain his attention. When John returns his gaze to Jamie, he speaks softly yet clearly “Love you Daddy” before closing his eyes. Exhaustion overcoming him after a long day of following John around, so determined to be just like his father.  
  
From his dark, slightly wavy hair which he refused to cut and despite his multi hued eyes, he looks remarkably like John. So determined to be a tracker like John, he follows his father around. Sometimes he tries to hunt John, trying to follow him without being caught.  
  
A few tears escape as Clarice watches Johns face, sees how much he loves their little boy.  
  
“Love you too buddy.” He bent dropping a kiss to his sons forehead. “Night, night. Sleep tight don’t let the-“  
  
“BEDBUGS BITE” Jamie chortled, giggling as John tickles him whilst tucking him in.  
  
Turning the light off as John made his way toward her, she whispered into the darkness “goodnight baby, sweet dreams.”  
  
The warmth of Johns arms curl around her as he stands behind her, his chin dropping to her shoulder. She lets herself lean back into him, as they watch for just a moment.  
  
“I’m not a baby!” Jamie said sleepily, a audible yawn following his announcement.  
  
“No, your really not.” Clarice whispers into the silence, her baby is well and truly not a baby anymore. But as she hears the soft rumbling of him falling asleep, she can’t find it in herself to be sad. She has an amazing son and there’s no one she would rather share that with than John.  
  
“Love you” She murmured quietly, tightening her hold on John. The words meant for both of them.  
  
He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, as they both stood in the doorway. Every moment together is one they cherish.  
  
  



End file.
